Pardon
by TempBrennan
Summary: Me revoilà avec une fiction fleur bleu et avec une fin heureuse :   Dois-je redire que Bones ne m'appartient pas ?    Enjoy


_Après le fait que Booth m'ai dit de choisir est-ce que j'aurais dut partir pour me protéger Angéla pense que j'ai bien fait mais maintenant je dois avouer avoir un peu peur de le revoir je me sens bête d'avoir cru qu'après Hannah Booth aller « me tomber dans les bras » par ailleurs je ne voie pas ce qu'elle entend par là … Bref, à un moment ou l'autre on aura une enquête et je serais obligée de lui parler._

Elle n'a pas le temps de penser plus longtemps qu'il ait déjà là il l'attend sur la plateforme en hurlant se surnom stupide qu'il lui avait donné même si elle adore sa elle ne le dira jamais et encore moins à lui.

B- Bones ?

_Comment peut-il être là au moment où je veux moins le voir ! Bon d'accord Brennan arête de dire n'importe quoi tu mourrais d'envie de le voir le problème c'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire et au pire Je ne lui parle pas oui voilà je vais juste dire le nécessaire sa fera l'affaire._

Booth se dirigea vers le bureau de Brennan avec une certaine appréhension il lui avait imposé un choix et il l'avait blessé avec ses propos il le savait mais il était tellement en colère après Hannah et puis aussi après Bones il lui avait donné une chance après tout, mais il n'avait pas était patient il n'avait pas attendus alors qu'elle si, et elle était surement prête à l'attendre longtemps.

Quel con se dit-il.

B- Bones ?

T- Oui ?

Elle releva ses yeux clairs vers lui et il vit une profonde tristesse, la peur aussi. Il l'informa qu'un corps les attendait et il n'osa pas placer sa main dans le bas de son dos quand elle lui répondit assez froidement le fameux « allons-y ».

Une fois sur place :

B- Alors Bones qu'avons-nous là ?

T- Homme, caucasien, environ 40 ans et …

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

B- Quoi qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

T- Il ait mort depuis au moins 200 ans Booth !

B- Mais c'est un meurtre ?

T- Oui mais le meurtrier va être dur à retrouver (^.^)

Il se joignit à son rire cristallin et ils rirent de bon cœur détendant quelques peu l'atmosphère. Avant de monter en voiture Booth attrapa Brennan part le bras la tira légèrement à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes et la regarda intensément avant de lui dire :

« Ecoutez Bones je dois vous dire quelque chose d'accord vous allez surement me prendre pour un fou mais je m'en contre fiche le principal c'est que vous entendiez tout ce que je vais vous dire alors s'il vous plaît ne fuyais pas d'accord écouter c'est tout. » Il attendit qu'elle hoche doucement la tête pour se lancer.

_Je le regarder qu'avait-il donc à me dire, pour que ça n'attende pas d'être e voiture ou au labo, je dois dire oui j'avais peur et si il voulait mettre un terme à notre partenariat je ne m'en remettrais jamais, je préférais ne plus aller sur le terrain plutôt que de devoir travailler avec un autre agent !_

« Alors voilà, je suis désoler vraiment vous savez Bones j'étais tellement en colère contre vous toutes, je veux dire Hannah et puis Rébecca et surtout vous, parce que je nous avaient donner une chance et que rien n'a marcher contre moi aussi je m'en veut Bones j'aurais dû attendre et au lieu de sa je suis tombé dans les bras d'une autre trop vite Bones, beaucoup trop vite alors que vous êtes là à m'attendre je sais bien que j'ai était odieux ce soir-là je n'aurais pas dû vous demander de choisir entre partir et rester j'ai bien vu que c'était vraiment stupide et ridicule de ma part Bones mais je suis heureux que vous avais décidée de rester j'ai tellement besoin de vous … »

Elle l'arrêta en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de l'agent, elle avait juste besoin de sa un simple pardon, un pardon sincère. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres, elle le regarde avec tendresse et sa main glisse des lèvres de Booth à sa joue, elle caresse celle-ci amoureusement avec son pouce l'agent la fixe étrangement, comme si il se demander comment réagir à ça, une larme solitaire vient mourir sur les joues de l'anthropologue, il l'efface du gras de son pouce et il sourit à son tour, il a compris les mots n'ont plus leurs place, les yeux pétillent et d'un commun accord il l'a serre dans ses bras et elle laisse échapper des larmes silencieuses, des larmes de soulagement. Il l'a regarde tendrement, dieu qu'elle lui avait manquée son sourire, son rire si particulier, ses yeux dans lequel il se noierait volontiers, chacun de ses gestes lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle lui offre son plus sourire, celui qui n'est destiner qu'à lui, elle est heureuse, elle à retrouver sa raison de vivre, son oxygène lors de l'étreinte elle respire son parfum, elle aime son odeur, elle plonge l'océan de ses yeux dans ceux chocolat de l'agent.

Il hésite, la regarde et approche doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Elle le voit s'approcher, elle sourit et comble l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Et là, un déluge de sensations les envahirent, il cherche à approfondir le baiser et elle le laisse passer les remparts de ses lèvres ils entament alors un ballet langoureux jusqu'à ce que le souffle leurs manquent. Le baiser prend fin et ils restent blottis là au milieu de ce parc, ils ont le sourirent aux lèvres. Il colle son front contre le sien et lui murmure un tendre je t'aime, elle le regarde et l'embrasse tendrement et lui susurre à l'oreille un délicat je t'aime à son tour.

Ils montent finalement dans la voiture alors que les agents ayant assisté à la scène sourient face au spectacle qui vient de se jouer face à eux, après des années à se tourner autour, à jouer au chat et à la souris, à se blesser mutuellement, à se consoler Lui et Elle forme enfin un Nous.


End file.
